


Giant Feelings

by Augurey



Series: Vergessene Küsse - Forgotten kisses (Rareship-Series) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey/pseuds/Augurey
Summary: Olympe is certain: Her feelings for Rubeus are actually purely collegial and she should have broken off contact with him after his faux pas for the sake of her reputation. So she sets out to break it off. If only her heart hadn't had a say in the matter.
Relationships: Rubeus Hagrid/Olympe Maxime
Series: Vergessene Küsse - Forgotten kisses (Rareship-Series) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250846
Kudos: 3





	Giant Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Riesengefühle - StoryHub Fanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998607) by [Augurey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey/pseuds/Augurey). 



They must not see each other again. He just had to understand that. He had to appreciate that. She, in her position! If it would come to light, do the rounds, the consequences don't bear contemplating! Behind their backs, the students and colleagues had been whispering for a long time. _Did you see how tall the headmistress of Beauxbaton is? I wonder who her parents were!_ It is understood, that no less men than Ludo Bagman and Barthy Crouch had called suspicion by name, in a conversation in private in the headmaster's office, thus spreading the rumours in the first place. Oh, if she never had to hear that word again. The word they whispered to each other in the corridors behind her back and on the quiet: half-giant! H-A-L-F-G-I-A-N-T! It has haunted her all her life, hovering over her and her position in the magical community like a sword of Damocles. He, yes, he could afford to play it straight, of course. No one cared about such a mediocrity like a gamekeeper. And Dumbledore, one of the most powerful sorcerers of today held his protective hand over him. But she, she had too much to lose. Too much was at stake. Her reputation, her career, everything would be ruined. Why didn't he understand? Why couldn't he have just bought off her story of big bones and gallantly changed the subject? Why had he had to speak the truth so openly?

Certainly, she may have overreacted a little when she had fled from him. Somewhere she felt sorry for him, a very small bit at least, so mediocre, quite even. Of course, only out of pure politeness, out of the sense of duty that befitted a headmistress of a magic academy. In a certain way, she was quite fond of him. He was so... natural, so unfeigned. All those sleazy, high-ranking magicians who tried to suck up to her with their gallantry, but who were only after her to say a good word for them and not after her heart. Those slick pinstriped cloaks, which lulled her with stilted and inflated flattery as if she were a porcelain doll, not knowing that she was really a rough wooden figure, tough enough to spend several weeks on the hard floor of a rock cave without complaining once. How refreshingly different was this wonderfully ghastly, lumpy fur cloak, this eerily ungainly hair oiled with pomade, the clumsy, dubious compliments, the telltale stammering and blushing, and this wild, shaggy beard that even the best combs could not tame.

Yes, she liked him, she had to admit it. Purely human, of course. Purely collegial. Never would a lady of the world like her fall in love with a simple man like him, who was to top it all a half giant, instead of just having big bones. That she dreamt of him at night, well that was due to the excitement of the Triwizard Tournament and her protégé Fleur. The fact that his presence made her feel giddy was due to the fear that someone might find out the secret that her height was not due to her bones after all. And that she couldn't stop thinking of him, well, Olympe really didn't know the answer to that. But surely there was a very simple explanation for this, which had absolutely nothing to do with winged archers. Why she now, after receiving his letter of apology for his faux pas, made her own way down to his modest hut was something she knew very well: a lady of the world did not write letters in such a case. Decency dictated that the reply should be delivered in person. And it was decency alone that kept her feet moving and gave her heartbeat a strong beat, not the thought of seeing his wonderfully wild face again and lying in his strong arms as he once did in front of the dragon enclosure. Her walk was as light as walking on clouds and Omlype was sure that on her way back to the castle, the end of this secret romance would be sealed.

With the firm intention of clarifying their relationship once and for all and the sweet anticipation of looking into his eyes, she knocked at the hut. The door swung open, Rubeus' silhouette appeared in the frame, Olympe tightened up for her speech - and suddenly forgot what she had actually wanted to tell him. How could he be so attractive? So boldly uncombed?  
"O-Olympe," he stammered, excited, surprised and clumsy as a teenager in love, "Does that mean you forgive me? We're friends again?"  
She nodded, no longer lady of her senses, paralyzed by a poison as sweet as Amortentia when she looked into his eyes. Rubeus beamed. Then suddenly he cleared his throat and took a stand.  
"May I invite you to tea? I've just baked some stone biscuits, you must try them!"  
She nodded again like a wooden puppet, lulled deeper than by any stilted flattery.   
"Giant!" exclaimed Rubeus, only to turn porcelain doll red the next moment, "I should not have said that."  
But suddenly Olympe didn't care. Genes or big bones, half giants, whole giants and nine-quarter giants, what difference did it make? Colleagues butterflies were dancing in her belly and she felt a light heartbeat, purely human, of course.  
"Kiss me, 'Agrid," she whispered gentlewomanly and threw herself at him. And before either of them knew it, the headmistress was in the arms of the simple gamekeeper. Olympe's heart was beating wildly as he pulled her tenderly to him and her lips found each other, throbbing with giant feelings.


End file.
